Daniel's Quest
by Lara Ashleigh Lords
Summary: Every member of SG-1 must take a quest. It's Daniel's turn now.


Daniel's Quest   
Daniel was busy in the gate room. He was checking through something that had been brought though the gate. Carter and O'Neill had been there to start with but in the end, they had got bored and left. Daniel believed this was some kind of message written in a ancient dialect. He was determined to find out what it all meant. It was too big to move so Daniel just had to make do with the gate room for translating. He was about half-way through when the door opened. One of the seragnts enetered the room.   
"Coffee, Dr. Jackson," said Sergant Kenney putting a cup down beside Daniel. Daniel looked up and nodded in her direction. The sergant was fairly new around here but she was very experienced. She had been in the army and navy before landing this job. Other than that, Daniel knew nothing more about her.   
General Hammond was standing in the gate room. He felt sorry for Dr. Jackson. What was about to happen to him was one of the most awful things that could ever happen to him but he was going to have to do it. If Daniel wanted to stay in SG-1, he had to complete this mission. The general had his orders. He flicked two switchs; a red one and a blue one.   
"It's up to you now, Dr. Jackson," he muttered.   
Daniel took a sip of his coffee and began to translate again. Sergant Kenney hung around for a while, as she was curious to know what he was doing. Suddenly, a large fan strated up at the back of the room and the Stargate dialed up, by itself. Daniel clung onto a rail for safety and the sergant did the same. Only the force was too strong and he lost his grip. It was all in slow motion. He went flying backwards into the Stargate. He didn't see what happened to Sergant Kenney...but he soon would know.   
Jack came running into the gate control room where General Hammond was. He looked at the general and then he looked at the gateroom.   
"What just happened here?" he asked, confused. The whole of the gateroom looked a mess. Daniel's translation thing still stood there but Daniel was nowhere in sight. The general turned to him.   
"You remember your quest, about 2 years ago, don't you?" asked the general. Jack O'Neill nodded. "Well, it's Daniel's turn now." 

Daniel Jackson landed on the other side of the Stargate with a crash. He looked around. The floor was very cold and yet the air was so warm.There was a ticking sound. It sounded like a bomb. Daniel pulled himself together and looked at the Stargate. It was a bomb! It was sitting next to the Stargate and it was just about to blow. He began to run when he tripped over something. It was the sergant! She was still unconcious from the fall. Daniel picked her up and ran.   
There was a loud explosion and the stargate was gone. The DHD had gone with it as well. Daniel had hid himself and the sergant in a nearby cave for safety. After the debris had finished scattering, he stood up and began to walk around.   
"Jack! Sam! Teal'c!" he cried. He was alone and he didn't have a clue how to get out of here. Sergant Kenney woke up and walked over to him.   
"Where are we, Dr. Jackson?" she asked.   
  
O'Neill entered the coffee room. There was Carter. She looked concerned about something. Jack knew what it was. They had a small chat about this right after it happened. She knew full-well that they couldn't help him and that O'Neill didn't know where Daniel was but yet she still wanted to know more.   
O'Neill couldn't bear it. "Carter!" he snapped. "I've had enough of you behaving in this way. We can't help Daniel. He's got to do this one by himself!"   
Carter sighed. She wasn't in love with Daniel or anything. He was like a big brother to her. She cared for him as he cared for her. She couldn't help but think what about how worried Daniel would have been right now."I know, sir," she finally said. "But you just can't help but wonder, can you?"   
"No, Carter," said O'Neill sitting down next to her. "I guess you can't."   
Carter looked at O'Neill. She believed this was the first time she had seen him truley worried."He will be ok, won't he, sir?"   
"I don't know, Carter. I don't know......" 

Based on the fact that they were well and truely lost, Daniel and Sergant Kenney began to explore. The land looked pretty much empty. There were no signs of life on this reach of land. The last plant they had seen was about 1 mile back and that was posonious. It didn't look like there was any water, either. Neither Kenney or Jackson had any food.   
Daniel looked up at the sky. That was perfectly normal looking compared to Earth. Except for the fact that there were two suns instead of one. That was probley the reason why the air was so warm. Yet the floor was still cold. Daniel didn't have time to worry about such things right now. All he wanted to do was get back to the SGC and fast.   
Daniel was tired. He hadn't eaten in 6 hours. He noticed that Sergant Kenney was way ahead of him. She seemed to have so much energy. He guessed the fact that she had had a lot of training and was 5 years younger than him did help. He was having a lot of trouble keeping up with her. "Sergant Kenney, I don't suppose you could slow down a bit!" he yelled after her.   
"Sure, Dr. Jackson!" she cried back. After doing that she sat down on the floor. The cold floor. She didn't seem to care it was cold though.   
Daniel shoke his head and atempted a run to catch up with her. He failed and began to walk again. "You can just call me Daniel if you like!" he cried to her.   
"In which case, you can call me Anya!" she cried back, still sitting on the floor.   
At last, Daniel caught up with her. He found out some interesting stuff about Anya. She was in fact 5 years younger than him, excatly. She was English but had moved to the US when she was 4. Her father was in the army and her mother was a teacher. She didn't have any brothers or sisters.   
Anya stopped talking suddenly. "Hey, what's that?" she pointed out something in the distance. She started to run on ahead but then remember Daniel and slowed down a bit.   
Daniel tried to see what she was pointing at. It looked like the edge of a forest. He, too, decided to run on ahead. He overtook Anya. She was not best pleased and attempted to overtake him. Daniel got this and the whole thing tunred into kind of a game.   
They reached the edge of the forest. Daniel won and stopped dead in front of a tree. Anya, who wasn't all that far behind, couldn't stop herslef and went running into Daniel. They both fell to the floor. They couldn't stop laughing. For Daniel, this was the most fun he had had in years.After about 2 mintues, Anya regained her strengh and forced herself up. She was still laughing as she moved away a leaf to see what was behind it. At that, she stopped.   
"Whoa, it's a paradise....." 

Teal'c entered the control room. General Hammond turn to see him. "I wish to know what Daniel Jackson's challenge is." asked the Jaffa.   
"I'm afraid I can't let you know that, Teal'c," said the General, shaking his head. "You may attempt to help Dr. Jackson if...."   
Th Jaffa interaputed. "I will not attempt to help him. I am just curious." General Hammond loosened up a bit.   
"Do you promise me, Teal'c, that if I do tell you, you will not attmept to help Dr. Jackson?" said the General, strictly. It was against the rules for Dr. Jackson to have any help what so ever.   
The Jaffa thought about this. There was clearly no reason for him to help Dr. Jackson anyway. "You have my promise," Teal'c said.   
The general smiled. He pointed towards the Stargate. "Dr. Jackson has been sent though the Stargate. Once he got to the other side, a bomb was set up to destory that Stargate. However, on this world, there happen to be two Stargates. It is up to Dr. Jackson to find the other one and get himself home."   
The Jaffa nodded and turned to leave."Thank you, General Hammond." he said.   
At that very moment, Dr. Fraiser entered. She looked somewhat paniced. "Sir," she said, addressing General Hammond. "We have an emergancy. Sergant A. Kenney of SG-5 has gone missing!" 

Daniel was no longer worried. In fact, he was having the time of his life. The forest was like a paradise. The first thing Anya and him had found was a cyrstal clear lake. It was beautiful. Everything around it reflected in it perfectly. Daniel had tasted the water and it was the best tasting water he had ever tasted. Anya had suggested a swimming race and Daniel agreed. He watched her swimming across the lake.She was so good at it, all of her muscles working to their fullest. It was obvious she had done a lot of training for this job.She won the race, by miles.   
Next, they went hunting for some fruit. There were all kinds they could chosse from. There were the most wonderful red apples and they had pleanty to eat. They sat down underneath the apple tree and Daniel started to tell jokes. Not many people did laugh when he tired to make a joke (or at least he thought they didn't) so he was suprised when Anya did.   
Anya and Daniel told jokes and talked about everything they could think of until it was almost dark. They decided to camp out under the tree and Daniel went off to get something to keep them warm with while Anya made a fire. Daniel retruned with some huge leaves. When he got back, he found a fire blazing and Anya sound asleep. She looked like an angel. Daniel pulled one of the leaves over her to keep her warm. It was in that moment that he decided that Anya was becoming one of his closests friends. In one day, they almost knew everything about each other and Daniel felt like he could talk to Anya about anything. In fact, he had fallen in love with her. 

"General, sir!" Carter burst in through the door. Everybody in the room turned to see her. She was panting. Perhaps she had some news on the missing Sergant. "I know where she is, sir! I sent her into see Daniel with a cup of coffee. She must have gone through the Stargate with him, sir. Don't punish her. It was all my fault." at that she burst into tears. Jack, who had been reading through some notes, went to comfort her. General Hammond was left with a very hard decision to make. 

Anya woke up to find Daniel peering over some bushes. She moved closer to see what he was staring at. Daniel heard her before she got to close to spoil it. He turned around and singnaled to her to keep quiet. She did so.   
"Look," Daniel whispered. He pointed over to a tent in the middle of the forest. Anya looked at it. What was so amazing about a tent? It wasn't till then when somebody, or someTHING walked out of it. It wasn't human but then again it wasn't too far off. Anya noticed that there were more of them and more tents. Daniel was really pleased. This was a the first signs of civilisation on this world. He moved forwards slightly. One of the things noticed him and came closer to them. Anya jumped back. This was the first thing anything like this had happened to her.   
"It's ok," said Daniel, now right next to the thing. "It won't hurt you." Anya moved next to Daniel, and the thing. It was humanoid but very small. It was bright pink in colour and was only covered with a piece of linen clothing.   
There was a sudden crash. It came from somewhere behind them. The thing grabbed onto Daniel's arm, trying to pull him into a nearby tent. Daniel followed him and so did Anya.   
Inside the tent, there were all kinds of different instruments and food. They looked like they hadn't evolved very much. Daniel sat down on something that looked like a bed and Anya sat on a basket next to him.There were six of the things in this tent and they all examined Daniel and Anya.   
It was a good thing that Daniel and Anya had moved when they had because within seconds the bush they were sitting behind was gone. 

General Hammond dialled up the Stargate and stepped through. One the other side he saw the team he had put there waiting for Daniel Jackson's return. They all looked very supirsed to see him.   
"Listen," he said, rasing on arm in the air. "We have an emergancy. Sergant Kenney of SG-5 has gone through the gate with Dr. Jackson. If you find her, kill her." At that he dialed home and left.   
As he stepped through the Stargate into the SGC, he reliesed how much he would have loved to have not punished her. Sam said he shouldn't. He had his orders and he had to carry them out. 

The things were having dinner and Daniel and Anya had been invited. Daniel was in a bit of a sulk because he had found out very little about them. They just didn't seem to want to give in and be open. They seemed to speak a dialect close to English.   
Anya looked around. She saw the spot which she and Daniel had been camping just yesterday. It was gone. Daniel didn't have seemed to have noticed. So, Anya tapped him on the back and pointed to it. Daniel turned to see and then he gasped. Whatever had caused this must have been very powerful. It could be a threat to Earth, one more powerful than the gou'ald. Daniel looked at Anya and Anya looked back.   
"We would like some time alone," requested Daniel to what seemed liked the head thing. It looked confused for a breif second and then nodded. Daniel and Anya made their way over to one of the tents.   
"What do you think did that Daniel?" asked Anya, glancing out of the tent every now and again.   
Daniel shrugged. "I don't know," he sighed. "I think they must be at least 10 times more powerful than the gou'ald to cause this much damage." Just then, there was a huge crash. Daniel, without thinking, jumped out the tent. Anya, also not thinking, jumped out after him. To their suprise, it _was _the gou'ald. Only, they weren't in their normal ships. These ships looked more powerful. Daniel just stopped and stared. It was all he was capable of. He was too fasinated and scared to do anything else. The things ran into a nearby tent and Anya wnet to follow them. Only, then she noticed Daniel and grabbed onto his arm to try to drag him into the tent.Eventually, he moved into the tent.   
"The gou'ald have been attacking us for 3 of your years now," said one of the things. "They are a great threat."   
"We know," said Anya and Daniel together.   
"Then perhaps our race could become allies with yours," said the lead thing. It turned out that the things were called the Lidans. The bright pink colour came from something in their blood but they didn't know what it was. In every other way, except for height, they were almost the same as humans. They were very good at hiding things like the tent. Daniel tapped the roof of it. It was metal. Yet it looked like a fabric. Daniel was amazed. He talked late into the night with the Lidans leader, ignoring the fact that he was in very grave danger if the gou'ald got out of their ships. Anya kept taking breif glances out of the tent. She was very scared. Yet Daniel kept so calm about everything. She looked pretty stupid compared to him, even with all the training. He was almost perfect. It was that moment that she decided that she was in love with him. 

Jack appeared in the general's office."Erm, I see you left us this afternoon then," he said. "You went throguh the Stargate, didn't you? And you told them to kill her!"   
The general stood up.He was concerned by O'Neill's outrage, yet he knew what he had done was one of the most awful things he could have ever done. "I had orders not to let Dr. Jackson have any help. I have to follow those." said General Hammond. Jack O'Neill was still not pleased."If it was up to me, I wouldn't have done it, Jack." Jack looked very upset and left. He made sure he slammed the door behind him. 

After the gou'ald attack had finished, Daniel went out to do some exploring. Anya stood by the tent door and watched him.   
Daniel searched around in some bushes. He tripped over something. He turned around to see what it was. To his horror, it was a dead body. He rolled it over to uncover some even worse news. It was the body of an SGC airman. It was then he began to piece things together. He was on his quest. Daniel was almost pleased about this. For years he had waited for it, wondering when it would happen. He found out Jack had been on one and Jack had discussed it with him. It sounded like a real adventure, something Daniel had always wanted to have, an adventure. And the fact that Anya had......   
Daniel gasped. Anya! She must have gone through the Stargate by mistake. She couldn't be here. It was against the rules of the quest for anybody to be with him. The airman had come to kill her. He saw her standing by the tent door. He got up from out of the bushes and pushed her into the tent. He slammed the door behind him.   
"What was that for?" asked a not so pleased Anya. She stood up and started to dust herself off. So, Daniel started to explain that if he wanted to stay in SG-1 he would have to take a test and how nobody could help him.   
"They can't find you or they'll kill you," he said. 

Carter was walking around the SGC. The place didn't seem right without Daniel. It was too quiet. But then again, she wasn't sure weather quiet was the right word to describe this. It was too lonely. Lonely was the right word to describe it. She almost began to cry at the thought of Daniel never returning. That would be awful.   
"Major Carter," said a voice. It was Teal'c. He was standing behind her. "Do not worry about Dr. Jackson. He will be fine." His words were so true, and Sam knew that, but she couldn't believe him. Instead she mumbled a thank you under her breathe and left for the ladies room.   
In there she looked into the mirror. What had she done to Anya Kenney? It was her fault Anya had been in there when Daniel was due to go. If she had brought Daniel the coffee herself then it wouldn't be the same. Perhaps the only reason this whole thing upset her was because of Anya, perhaps not. Either way she needed a shoulder to cry on.   
She walked out the ladies room and the first person she bumped into was Jack.   
"Hey, Carter," he said, without looking up. "What's up?"   
It was then when she couldn't take anymore. She broke down in tears. Jack rolled his eyes. He hated to see people cry. Even worse, he hated dealing with it. It wasn't that he saw crying as a sign of weakness. It was more that it was awackard to deal with. He offered a shoulder to cry on anyway. 

That morning in the forest was beautiful. The lake sparkled in the sun light. There was birdsong in the air.   
What made this morning not so nice for Daniel was that he had to go to the Stargate. He knew that if he didn't complete his quest within 3 days then he would lose his place in SG-1. He ate breakfast with Anya. They were both silent.   
Daniel got ready to go. He gazed at Anya, who was playing with something of the Lidens.He couldn't believe he would lose her forever. Just then, there was a crash. The gou'ald had returned. Daniel paniced. How was he supposed to go back now? As much as he would have liked to have stayed with Anya, he didn't know how Anya felt for him. He wanted to see his friends again. He loved his job. Anyway, he couldn't live for much longer in an area where the gou'ald kept attacking.   
"Daniel, I've got an idea," Anya's voice interaputed his thoughts. "It's usually only used in night time degence but we might as well give it a go anyway. Take this!"   
At that, Anya ran out of the tent and hid in a bush next to it. Daniel followed her. 

At the SGC, Jakc, Teal'c and Carter all waited in the gateroom. Carter looked frastrated. Where was Daniel? 

Daniel thought that Anya's idea was the best he'd ever heard. What she had given him was a box of flares. Every time a gou'ald ship looked like it may find them, they throw a flare out into a clearing. This diverted the gou'ald's attention. The plan was going really well. They were about a half mile away from the tents. Daniel couldn't help but feel a little bit sad. Soon he would be back home but soon he would leave Anya forever. Suddenly, the whole plan fell to pieces.   
"Uh-oh. We've run out of flares......" 

"You're not going to want to hear this but if Daniel doesn't get through the Stargate in the next 10 minutes, he'll lose his place in SG-1." said General Hammond. After saying that, he left. The last thing he wanted to hear was complaints from the others.   
Jack cursed and muttered so that nobody else could hear him "Daniel, anytime now would be nice." 

Daniel and Anya were coming up with a new plan. They were too far from the tent to turn back there. Just at that moment, Daniel turned around to see nothing other than, the Stargate. He could make a run for that easily. He pointed it out to Anya.   
"Anya," he said. "I could get to the Stargate easily, without the gou'ald seeing me. I'm going to go home."   
"Good for you, Daniel," nodded Anya. "I'll stay hidden here until the attack is over. A still object is a lot less visable than a moving one. I should be safe." Daniel smiled at this. Something stopped him from moving in that moment. He could have just gone. He could have made this a whole lot easier on himself. But love's a crazy thing. "Daniel, will I ever see you again?"   
"I don't know, Anya," said a very different sounding Dr. Jackson. "I hope so."   
"Well," replied Anya, shuffling on the spot. "I guess this is goodbye."   
"Yeah," said Daniel. "Well, goodbye." He knew it sounded sort of insensitive but it was all he could think of to say. This had never been one of his strong points. He could be all sensitive and kind until somebody started being sensitive and kind back then he'd just sort of, well, frezze up.He made a move for the Stargate, trying not to look at Anya. He felt a grip on his arm. It was Anya. Daniel turned and that's when it happened. They kissed. That's what made this whole thing a lot harder. He really did need to go now. How could he leave like this? "I really don't want to go, you know that, don't you?"   
"Yes," said Anya, holding his arm still. "But I want you to go. You'll be happier back at the SGC. I might not last the rest of your life you know."   
Daniel decided that it would be to hard on both of them to say anything else. So, with one last kiss, he left. 

"There's only one more minute," said General Hammond. Jack and Sam gave him that kind of look and he backed off. Suddenly, the stargate kicked into action and Daniel stepped through. Sam almost started crying again. Jack also almost started crying but hide it and came up with some stupid comment.   
"What took you so long, Space Monkey?" said Jack. He expected Daniel to play along but he took a long time to react. It was a really half-hearted reaction.   
Daniel made his way for his artifact. They had worked out a way to move it into his room while he was gone. He started translating again. It was all he was able to do.   



End file.
